Blue Roses
by mishelliot
Summary: It had been a year since we met. Ten months since we became close. Six months since I rescued you from that hell. And fifteen years since I actually cared for someone like this. Today I'll finally tell you everything.


**So I just downloaded this new writing program called Zen writer, and it's making me really happy so I decided to write some cute Elliot/Leo for once as a little test run! A while back on my tumblr I posted this headcanon, and a lot of people liked it and wanted me to write a fic for it, so here we go! **

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts is owned by Jun Mochizuki, not me. I do own this headcanon though!**

One year. One year of laughter. One year of arguing. One year of books, and pianos, and friendship. One year of nightmares, and hidden tears, and lost memories. One year of gentle whispers, and gentler touches, only heard and felt in the most melancholic of nights. One year unlike the others. One year spent with him.

He hoped to have an eternity spent in the company of his valet. (The faint ticking of an obsidian clock marked the few months that he had remaining. The sound fell upon deaf ears of course.)

It was time. Months of planning, hours spent practicing the words he wanted to say, countless shops scoured in high hopes of finding the flowers he'd been looking for; all for the sake of today. It had been one year since Elliot met Leo. It had been one year since the (lonely) Nightray heir finally found a companion. (Leo was more of course. Leo was everything.) And no matter how much he'd be teased for it, Elliot was hoping to celebrate the day with his shaggy-haired servant.

"Leo?" The softness of his voice shocked Elliot. He wasn't nervous, dammit! Not at all! Nightrays don't need to feel nervous about anything!

With no shock to Elliot, Leo spoke without even looking up from his book. "Hm?" A small smirk was tugging at the noirette's lips. "Have you gotten bored of staring at me for the past hour? Honestly Elliot, aren't nobles supposed to be more subtle about things like that?"

A furious blush painted the blonde's cheeks cherry red. "What are you going on about?! I wasn't staring at you, stop being so self-centered! And I was thinking," _About you,_ "about today." Still not looking up Leo managed to tilt his head a bit, as if he was confused on something. "I'm surprised Elliot, I didn't know you were capable of thinking about trivial matters such as the date. What, with that hothead of yours and such.

Vein popping, blue eyes glared down at Leo. "Who do you think you're calling a hothead?! I'm not the one who almost punched a girl for taking the last chocolate cake slice at dinner! Anyways, aren't you supposed to ask me what today is?" He was hoping Leo remembered. Knowing his friend's memory though, the scenario was unlikely.

"I don't actually care. All I know is that I'm trying to read, and it's not happening." An annoyed scowl swept over the noirette's features as he finally looked up from his novel. "What's so important that you're trying to get me curious about it, hm?

His suspicions were correct. Of course. With a dejected sigh, Elliot spoke once more.

"Stop talking like I ruined your whole day, you numskull. And anyways, it's been exactly a year since we met." God, he sounded like a moron.

"Oh? Does Elliot keep track of such things? How cute~" The smirk on Leo's face could have been the most smug thing the heir had ever seen. Maybe even tying with Vanessa's expression the first time she had beaten Elliot at a game of chess. (Elliot let her, of course. She was far too inpatient to play the game properly. So was he, but he could tolerate it better than she could.) "So are you saying it's our one year anniversary? Aw, you just keep getting cheesier and cheesier!" Sarcasm was almost dripping from the valet's amused voice.

"Oi! Shut the hell up, before I rip that book of yours to shreds! Can't I ever talk to you without being teased? Don't you know what courtesy is?" Dammit, he was never going to be able to tell Leo what he wanted to tell him if they kept arguing like this!

He didn't want to wait any longer. (There was no time to waste, his tragic fate was looming heavily in the air. Only the gold-stained irises of his servant could see it, could hear it, could feel it.)

"Actually I borrowed this book from you. So you'd be ripping up your own book. Which would be quite stupid of you, really." Standing up, Leo stretched and walked over to the bed occupied by his master. "What would you like to do then?" For once he wasn't being sarcastic.

"I uh...Let's take a walk?" Were his hands shaking? "I wanted to talk to you about some stuff." His eyes darted to his closet door, knowing exactly what lay within its enclosed walls.

"It's raining." A chuckle escaped the valet's lips. "And you know how much I hate the rain." _It was raining the day I caused you to lose everything_. "Whatever you want to talk about, we can talk about here. It's your room after all, are you afraid of your bed overhearing our discussion or something?" The sarcasm was back. It never leaves for long.

"But...! It would be a lot better if I- Fine." The blonde stood up, making his way to the closet; or rather, towards its contents. "I don't understand how you can hate the rain anyway. It's just water. You drink it, don't you?" Hand reaching for the door handle, he hesitated. "Close your eyes." His fingers danced upon the cold knob. "Why?" A vein twitched. "Just do it!" Leo is annoying at the worst times. "Have it your way."

A sigh of relief escaped from Elliot as he opened the door. Pushing back a few jackets hanging neatly in a row, his eyes fell upon just the thing he was looking for. A tiny vase holding a single blue rose. Red roses were too cliche, plus his servant abhorred anything even close to a shade of red. But blue roses...

Careful to not prick his fingers on the thorns, deft fingers wrapped their way around the stem. Walking back to Leo, with slight hesitation, he spoke. "Y-You can o-open your eyes."_ I want to see them. I want to see you. Please don't...reject me... _

Just barely visible, Elliot could see the noirette's eyes widen. "You do realize what these symbolize, right? There was no expression on Leo's face now. He looked as if he wanted to hide somewhere.

For a moment, Elliot didn't know what to do. But then he nodded, and began to speak. "Didn't I tell you my sister taught me all about that kind of stuff?" That was a lie of course. Elliot had always had an affinity for things more feminine in nature, including the language of flowers. Especially the language of flowers.

Especially yearning for his servant's heart. He'd definitely never say that thought aloud, ever, no matter the noirette's reaction to his gift.

For a moment, Leo stopped breathing. His abysmal gaze was focused only on the azure bloom in front of him. Each second passing by made Elliot all the more anxious. But then, just as Elliot was about to say it was all a joke, the noirette's head turned up, his gaze piercing Elliot's. He was searching for something, some kind of a sign as to this being a prank. When he didn't find it, Leo's face broke into a warm expression.

"I never thought a confession from you would be so cheesy. Or cliche. Roses? I was expecting something a bit more meaningful. Maybe some amaranths, or jonquils? Or if you were feeling cocky; heh, when aren't you, some lime blossoms or corianders?"

Dammit! None of that was what Elliot wanted to hear. He'd spent a year agonizing over Leo, and how he was a guy, and how these feelings had to be fake, and how if anyone found out they'd both be killed. He hated it all. He hated the complications, and the self-rejection, and just being unable to talk to anyone about this. Guys dated girls for god's sake! But Nightrays were brave, and Elliot was the bravest. That's why he decided to confess, finally. He most certainly didn't anticipate getting teased simply because of his flower choice. In was all so infuriating tha-

The swirl of dark emotions were replaced by new ones when Elliot felt soft lips pressing against his own. It seemed as if Leo's lips held electricity with the spark felt when they met his master's. Elliot's heartbeat thundered as soft hands came to rest upon his face. Without thinking, the blonde's arms wrapped around Leo's thin waist, holding the noirette with a gentleness he thought was impossible of his arms carrying.

It ended all too quickly. Leo pulled away first, a small smile (unteasing this time) seen, and an even smaller chuckle heard, as he rested his head upon Elliot's heart. The blonde's arms tightened. He didn't want to let go.

"I love you too, Elliot."


End file.
